Stop Hurting Me
by Darkloverz
Summary: Sequel to "Don't Listen"...rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

As I lay here I wonder how I got myself into my current situation, I was cuddling with my boyfriend Kendall Knight. Well I knew how I got there, but I'm referring to why I'm lying here waiting for my alarm to go off so I can wake Kendall up, now you may ask why I'm doing this. Simple answer Kendall and I had been going out since I moved back to Minnesota, my first day back he helped me unpack and needless to say we lost our virginity to each other and ever since then I've been his secret even to our best friends Logan and Carlos. Kendall had a girlfriend when I came back and a mean one at that, I thought when Kendall and I slept together and he told me that he loved me, he would leave her…well he didn't every time I bring it up he snaps at me and says he doesn't want to talk about it. It's been three months since I've been back, three months since Kendall and I lost our virginity, three months since I've became his secret…and honestly I'm sick of it, sick of seeing him prance around with Lynn talk about Lynn everything that comes out of his mouth is about that bitch! As I continue with my rant I hear my alarm go off…guess it's time to wake up Kendall.

"Kenny…Kenny…Kenny baby wake up" I say as I shake him a little

"'M sleeping Jay go back to bed" Kendall mumbled

"Kenny it's time for you to get up…your alarm is going off" I said as I kissed his forehead

"Don't wanna get up" Kendall said as he turned to snuggle into my side

"Then don't we can ditch school and lay in bed all day" I said as I ran my fingers through his hair…which was the wrong thing to do, because as soon as I said school Kendall got up

"Shit I forgot I have to pick Lynn up" Kendall said as he started to put his clothes back on

"Kendall why do you always bring her up?" I said as I rolled on to my side so I wasn't facing Kendall

"Jay she's my girlfriend and I-"Kendall said before I cut him off

"She may be your girlfriend…but what about me Kendall? Huh I'm your boyfriend the one that you said you loved…the one you lost your virginity to, or do you not remember that?!" I said as silent tears ran down my face. I felt the bed dip and Kendall's hot breath on my neck.

"Jay I remember all of that…but she was there when-"once again I cut him off

"I know she was fucking there Kendall…I know she was there when I wasn't... I know that while I was off in L.A trying not to fucking kill myself she was here I fucking know that!" I yelled as the tears poured down my face I turned so I was looking Kendall dead in the eye "I know that she was there…but I'm here now Kendall where is she?"

"Jay I-I-"Kendall tried to say, but it was apparent that he couldn't form a sentence so I formed one for him.

"Kendall I think you need to leave" I said as I rolled back so I wasn't looking at him.

"Jay I'm sorry...I didn't know-"Kendall tried but was intruppted by his phone ringing, and by the ringtone I knew it was Lynn

"Kendall where are you?" Lynn asked in a bitchy tone

"I'm –I'm on…my way" Kendall said in a defeated tone

"Just hurry the hell up…oh and don't bring James with you" Lynn said

"Why not?" Kendall asked in confusion

"Because I think he's a queer" Lynn said

"Don't call him that" Kendall said as he looked at James

"Whatever just get here" Lynn said as she hung the phone up

"Jay…baby talk to me please" I asked

"You n-need to leave" James said as he tried to hide the fact that he was crying

"Jay I don't want to leave you like this" I said as I crawled beside him

"Just go Kendall…me crying never stopped you before when it came to her" James said as he pulled his blanket closer to him

"Jay I love you…even if you don't believe me" I said as I kissed his temple and started out of the room about halfway out I stopped

"I hope we can talk later…you know when we meet up with Logan and Carlos" I said as I looked at the ball that was my boyfriend, he didn't move or anything. I walked out of his house locking the door behind me, it had snowed the night before and I was hoping that school was cancelled if so I had more time to talk to James, as I made it to my house my mom was on the couch watching the news.

"Looks like you have the day off" my mom said

"Cool um I'm going to take a shower" I said as I sprinted upstairs I shot Lynn a text telling her school was cancelled and my car wouldn't start. I didn't want to be around her all she wanted to do was have sex or atleast try to get me to, that's right I still had been avoiding having sex with her I didn't want anyone else but James I love him…even though I hurt him every day by being with Lynn. As I make it up to my room I look at a picture of James and I, we had went to the mall and took pictures in the photo booth that was our official first date, even if it had to be a secret. I knew I had to make things up to James, but I didn't know how no one knew about me and him so I couldn't really ask Logan and Carlos for help, guess this was up to me maybe a shower would help me think. All I know is I can't lose James…not again.

**So watcha think?...I had a lot of messages asking for a sequel so here you go…please r&r Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

As I got into the shower I began to think of ways to apologize to James…I know it has to be something big, I've been hurting James so such and I hate that I'm doing that I really do, but I just don't know how to break up with Lynn. While I wash off I hear my phone ring, I hoped it wasn't Lynn I just really didn't feel like talking to her she was causing enough problems without even knowing it, as I wrap a towel around my waist I look at my phone and see it's a text from James.

"**Tell Logan and Carlos I can't make it today-Jamie"**

"**Y not? Jay please don't b mad at me-K-Dizzle"**

"**Just not feeling good….-Jamie"**

"**Jay u & me both know that's not why Ur not coming-K-Dizzle"**

"**Yes it is…I gotta go-Jamie"**

"**Jay baby please talk 2 me…ik Ur mad but I really do love you…even if I don't show it-K-Dizzle"**

"**Kendall I don't want 2 get n2 this right now-Jamie"**

"**But I want 2…Ur always wanting 2 talk about it, so let's talk-K-Dizzle"**

"**If Ur not 2 busy with Ur bitch we can talk later-Jamie"**

"**Can I come over?...please?-K-Dizzle"**

"**Later 2night…mom is leaving for a business meeting-Jamie"**

"**Ok :)….I love you James-K-Dizzle"**

"…**.-Jamie"**

I sighed, James was really mad at me he wouldn't say that he loved me back I knew I was in trouble and I had to fix it and fast! Once I got dressed I texted Logan and Carlos to see if we were still on for today luckily we were. I drove to the lake which was frozen I waited for Carlos and Logan to arrive and about ten minutes later they did.

"Hey Ken" Carlos said with excitement as he started to lace his ice skates

"Hey 'Litos…hey Loges" I said as I did the same

"Hey Kendall…where's James at?" Logan asked me as he sat down to untangle his skates

"Um he wasn't feeling good" I said as I thought about James

"Oh should we check on him?" Carlos asked as he attempted to stand up

"No he'll be fine I'm going over there to spend the night with him later" I said as I stood trying to keep my balance

"Oh that's nice…now who wants to skate?" Logan asked as he beat Carlos and I to the frozen lake. We all skated for about an hour until my problem popped back into my mind…what was I going to do about James?

"Hey guys can I ask you a question?" I asked as I stopped skating

"Yeah sure what's up?" Logan asked as he also stopped

"Well…you see I have this friend that lives in another county we started talking through Face Book…and well he is having some relationship issues. He wants my help, but I don't know what to tell him" I said as I studied my friends' faces

"Well what's his issue?" Logan asked me

"Well you see…he's dating his best friend who happens to be another guy, but while he's dating him he is also dating this girl…who he really doesn't love. The problem is he doesn't know how to break up with her and he's boyfriend is being hurt through everything, he knows if he doesn't leave his girlfriend soon he's going to lose his boyfriend." I said as I looked at them

"Well does he love his boyfriend?" Carlos asked

"Yes he loves him a lot…they lost their virginity to each other" I said as I thought about that night with James

"And this guy doesn't want to be with his girlfriend anymore?" Logan asked

"No…he never really wanted to date her, but he was lonely and just used her to fill a hole that he felt" I said

"Why is he so scared to dump her?" Carlos asked me

"Because she is a mean person…and if he breaks up with her once she finds out why, she'll make his and his boyfriend lives a living hell" I said as I looked at my phone

"Kendall…if you want to keep James you need to leave Lynn" Logan said as he watched my face go red

"W-what makes you think I'm talking about me?" I asked hoping Logan was joking

"Kendall we see the way you look at James…the way you get so protective over him…plus when he left you were never really the same." Logan said as he skated towards me "It's ok we totally support you and James"

"Yeah Kenny…you and Jamie look so cute together, way better than you and Lynn" Carlos said as he started to skate towards the picnic tables

"Really you guys are ok with it?" I asked in fear

"Yes Kendall…we knew the day that James came back that something would happen, that's why we left you guys alone" Logan said as he followed Carlos' path

"Thanks guys…now help me keep James" I said as I made my way to the table

"Simple make Lynn dump you" Logan said

"And I do that how?" I asked

"Well what is the one thing she wants you to do the most?"Logan asked

"Well she has been wanting me to sleep with her" I said

"Well that's what you do…just be really bad at it" Logan said as he unlaced his skates

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion

"Kendall it's simple…just get really horny…think about James or something, pump it a few times till your ready to cum…once there 'attempt' to stick it in her but miss it, then once you are in her once you move a few times you'll cum. She'll think your horrible in bed and leave you for someone else" Logan said…and honestly I was floored how did smart innocent little Logie know about all of this?

"Logan are you sure this is gonna work?" I asked

"It might I don't know I only please one person" Logan said

"Oh and who might this be?" I asked, he simple smiled and kissed Carlos on the cheek

"Yeah you weren't the only one with a secret relationship" Carlos said as he blushed

"How long?" I asked

"About two months" Logan said as he brought Carlos closer to him, I smiled I hoped one day that could be James and I…speaking of James I need to text him to see what time to come over

"**Hey Jamie...when do u want me 2 come over?-K-Dizzle"**

"**Whenever u want 2…my mom just left-Jamie"**

"**Well then I'm on my way :D-K-Dizzle"**

"**Ok…c u when u get here-Jamie"**

"**I love you-K-Dizzle"**

Once again nothing no I love you or anything…I better go all out tonight. Once I said bye to Logan and Carlos I made it back to my car, on the way home I stopped and got James and I a pizza, a couple of movies, and he's favorite chocolate. I kept a overnight bag in my car so I didn't need to stop at my house for anything, as I pulled up to James' house I felt nervous I knew tonight would go one of two ways (1) James and I would make up and have awesome make up sex or (2) We would fight and James would break up with me…either way I felt nervous. As I made my way to the door it opened and there stood James in black baggy jogging pants, a lose fitting black shirt, with his glasses on…James never wore his glasses unless he had been crying and didn't feel like messing with his contacts, so yeah I knew I was in for a long night.

"Hey Jay" I said as I walked in

"Hi" James said in a voice so small I hardly heard him, I sat the stuff down and turned to embrace James with a hug…he started crying into my shoulder

"Shhh it's ok baby…I'm here" I said as I tried to get him to calm down

"It hurts…I don't want to hurt anymore" James sobbed into my shoulder

"I know baby I know….I'm going to make it better James I promise" I said as I ran my fingers through his hair " I love you so much James…I don't want to lose you…I can't lose you, not again"

"I love you too Kendall…I just-I" James tried to say but couldn't…I knew he was hurting and I knew it was because of me

"James look at me" I said, he looked at me and my heart broke. James was so broken I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but hurt and pain he had the same look in his eyes…the same look the day he tried to kill himself.

"James I love you with all of my heart and I promise that I'm going to make things better ok…it may take some time, but it will get better" I said as I kissed him, I tried to tell James the way I felt all in that one kiss. After a minute of kissing James ran his tongue across my lips asking for entrance which I granted him, after that things got heated I pushed James down on the couch and was instantly on top of him kissing and biting anywhere I could. James was moaning and arching which pleased me tonight was going to be all about him, and making him feel good, I ripped his shirt off and began my way to his nipples, as I took one in my mouth I started to play with the other one twisting and pitching it soon I switched giving the other bud the same attention. Once I played with both nipples I made my way down his body leaving a trail of bite marks behind, I made it to the top of his sweatpants without looking for permission I ripped sweatpants and boxers off all in one swoop. I looked at James in all of his glory he was beautiful from his perfect hair, to his smile, all the way down to his beautiful 10 inch cock which was dripping precome, I rest my head in-between James' thighs kissing the insides of them working my way to his endowment. Once there I took the whole thing down never did I gag or hesitate I went straight for it making James scream in pleasure as I did, I sucked and sucked making little patterns with my tongue all along his shaft making him tremble from the pleasure. James began to whimper which let me know he was close

"K-Kenny gonna c-c-cum" James stuttered out, I pulled off with a loud pop. I closed the distance between our lips as I did I began to take my clothes off I was going to make sure James knew I loved him one way or the other. Once naked I gave James three fingers he looked at me and shook his head no.

"Jay I need to prepare you" I said as I nibbled on his neck

"D-don't want you to…need you now Kendall" James whimpered

"James it's going to hurt if I-" I tried to say but was interrupted

"Put it inside of me now" James said as he grabbed my cock

"But Jay" I said, next thing I know James was guiding my cock inside of him, his heat was amazing everytime I fucked him it felt like the first time. He was so tight and warm I loved being inside of him it was a feeling that I'd never forget, James started moving his hips trying to adjust to the feeling soon he was ready.

"Move…please" James asked me, and that's what I did I started moving in and out faster and faster making James scream as I found his prostate. I angled myself to hit it everytime sending James closer to the edge

"Fuck Kendall faster fuck me faster" James moaned

"So tight always so tight Jamie…fuck feels so good" I moaned

"H-Harder I need it harder!" he yelled, so that's what I gave him I started going faster and harder just like James wanted I was going to make him see stars! I was getting close and so was James he started to whimper and tremble…and then it happened he came screaming my name in pure pleasure I wasn't far behind. I coated James' insides, while we lay there catching our breath I pulled out and pulled James close to me, he nuzzled his face into my shoulder and smiled.

"I love you Kenny….I'm sorry I was acting stupid earlier" James said in a small tired voice

"It's ok baby…you have nothing to be sorry about…but I plan to keep my promise I'm going to make things better" I said as I kissed his hair. "I love you too James…and I always will"

**So watcha think?...Should Kendall listen to Logan? Please r&r Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**James' P.O.V**

We had just finished making love; I was currently cuddled into Kendall's shoulder trying to fall asleep when I heard him say.

"I love you too James…and I always will"

Kendall sounded hurt I could tell by the way he held me, I knew that I was being difficult about the situation, but come on how would you feel if you were being kept a secret for three months? NOT GOOD! I felt so bad that I was making Kendall feel like this, I couldn't help it though everytime I thought about him with her it makes me sick. To think about her hands all over my Kendall sends me into a rage and after that I'm in my room ignoring Kendall's calls, listening to a sad love song while crying my eyes out. A thought popped into my head, one that I really didn't want to think about.

"Kendall…can I ask you something?" I ask as I looked up at him

"Sure babe…what is it?" Kendall asked me as he pulled me closer to him

"When you and Lynn get done sleeping together…do you hold her like you hold me?" I asked knowing I was going to go into a rage and take it out on Kendall…I may be the 'girl' in the relationship but I am one scary submissive.

"No James I don't hold her like I hold you…because we never sleep together" Kendall said as he kissed my hair "I've never slept with her…you are the only person that I've slept with and you're the only one that I want to sleep with"

"Oh" I said as I got off the couch, I heard Kendall sigh

"Jamie…let's not talk about her ok?" Kendall said as he wrapped his arms around me

"I don't want to…I really don't, but I have all of these thoughts in my head and-"I tried to say but couldn't due to Kendall's lips on mine. When we pulled apart I smiled and hugged him

"I love you Kenny" I said

"I love you too Jamie…now why don't we eat and later we can snuggle and watch a movie" Kendall said as he nibbled on my ear lobe

"Ok…sounds good to me" I said while giggling. The rest of the night consisted of pizza, movies, kissing, touching, and finally sleeping…well that was until I had to pee and seen that Kendall was gone. I got up to see if Kendall was in the bathroom…he wasn't I started to panic I started down stairs and then I heard him…I heard him on the phone and by the tone he was using I knew it was Lynn.

"Lynn I'm not coming over" Kendall said annoyed

"No Lynn…it's like three in the morning why you're still up I have no idea" Kendall said as he sat down at the table

"Lynn you stay horny…yes I know I'm your boyfriend" Kendall said as he rolled his eyes

"Yes…I promise we can spend the whole day together tomorrow….I love you too goodnight" Kendall said as he hung the phone up. I couldn't believe what I heard he was going to ditch me tomorrow…on our four months anniversary! And what made it even worse was he just told Lynn he loved her…that made me break I went back up stairs tears streaming down my face, I crawled back into bed and hugged my pillow and cried. I was up for the rest of the night…and Kendall never came back to bed once morning came and I got up I found him in the kitchen.

"Hey sleeping beauty about time you got up" Kendall said as he kissed me

"Yeah" I said as I sat down

"You are feeling ok?" Kendall asked me

"Just fine" I said in a somewhat snappy tone

"Wow ok….um mom called me and she needs me to go with her down to my aunt's house for something" Kendall said as he took the toast out of the toaster. I couldn't believe he was lying to me

"So you're trying to tell me that you're going to be gone all day" I said as I sat down at the table

"Yeah…Jay I'm really sorry" Kendall said as he walked closer to me

"Doesn't matter…I'm going back to bed" I said as I stood and started walking to the stair case, Kendall grabbed my arm and made me look at him.

"Jamie please don't be mad at me" Kendall begged, I couldn't stand there anymore I just turned around and walked to my room. As soon I shut the door I locked it I walked over to my bed and started to cry all of these thoughts came to my head, if Kendall was lying about being with his mom all day then what else could he be lying about? I cried myself back to sleep; I knew I had a lot of thinking to do this weekend I just hope that I can make the right decision.

**Time Skip One Week Later after School in Boy's Locker Room**

It had been a week since Kendall and I's four month anniversary pasted, I had been avoiding everyone my mom, Logan, Carlos, and Kendall. I just needed to be alone I didn't want to deal with anything, and that's what was starting to scare me the last time I got like this I tried to kill myself and to be honest I was starting to feel that way again only this time it was for a different reason. Even though I felt like this I knew what I had to do, that was break up with Kendall it was apparent that he wasn't going to leave Lynn, and I'm so tired of hurting, so tired of crying, I'm just tired. Before I break up with Kendall I need him one more time, just one more time to remember how he feels, as I'm thinking about this I feel someone touch me on my shoulder I jumped ready to kick whoever it was….and it turned out to be Kendall.

"Hey….I didn't mean to scare you" Kendall said as he looked at me

"Its fine" I said as I turned back around to finish packing my gym bag

"Jamie why have you been ignoring me?" Kendall asked with hurt in his voice

"I haven't….I've been busy" I said as I zipped my bag up

"Jay I know your lying….you've been avoiding everyone…your starting to scare me" Kendall said as he walked closer to me

"I'm not lying….there's nothing for you to be scared about" I said as I tried to get past him, but he stopped me and looked me right in the eye

"James I'm being serious you're acting weird" Kendall said

"I'm perfectly fine Kendall" I said, which was a lie I wasn't fine…far from it I didn't feel anything, I was numb it was like nothing fazed me anymore. I looked at Kendall and I knew I had to get it over with.

"Kendall…make love to me" I said in a voice just above a whisper

"What? Here…now?" Kendall asked me in shock

"Yes…I need you now" I said as I laid on the bench, I looked at Kendall as he leaned down and kissed me, he asked for entrance to my mouth, once I granted him the permission he started to map out every inch of my mouth making me moan. Kendall left my mouth and started to take my shirt off, once off he kissed my neck while he played with my nipples, he twisted and pulled at them making me arch up into him he slowly made his way down my body, stopping at my pants he looked up at me and I nodded giving him permission to unbutton them. As he pulled my pants and boxers off he licked his lips as he looked at me, he started to go for my cock but I stopped him.

"Your wearing to many clothes" I said as I started to pull his shirt off, finally once I got him completely naked I stared at him taking my time to remember every last detail about him. Kendall leaned in and started kissing my neck again biting and sucking then he made his same path down to my cock leaving bite marks behind, he took my entire member in his mouth and deep throated me, it felt amazing after a few minutes of this I was shaking from the pleasure…then a few minutes later I cried out in pleasure and in pain. The pain I felt was nothing physical it was mental, it was hitting me this was the last time I was going to be with Kendall, the last time we would make love, Kendall looked at me and smiled he gave me three fingers to suck, once he deemed them slick enough he inserted one inside of me it hurt for a minute, but then it started to feel good soon he added another then later another soon I was fucking myself on Kendall's fingers. After I was prepared Kendall lined himself with my well stretched hole and pushed in, once he was fully inside of me he started to move first he kept a slow pace, but then I wanted it faster.

"K-Kendall harder….faster" I moaned in his ear

"Jamie you feel so good" Kendall moaned as he started going faster. Once he found my prostate he angled himself so he would hit it everytime.

"Ahh K-Kendall f-faster…p-please" I moaned

"Gonna cum in your tight little ass" Kendall said as he started fucking into me…if that was even possible, I started to claw at his back. If he was lying about him and Lynn sleeping together she was going to know that I had him first. I dug my nails into his back; I clawed until I felt blood under my nails I was going to make him remember what he was losing. Kendall was getting close as was I…after a few well placed thrust we came, I tried to hold back the tears but they came anyway…Kendall was the only one that could make me feel this good, but he was the only one that could hurt me this bad too and then it hit me, this was really it…it was really over. As Kendall pulled out I stood up and started to put my clothes back on, Kendall looked at me with confusion written all over his face…guess it was time to break it off.

"Kendall…I-I want to break up" I said as hot tears ran down my face, Kendall's face paled as I said this.

"James…no please I promise things are going to get better" Kendall said as he started to move closer to me

"You keep saying that but….but things aren't better Kendall and they never will be" I said as I wiped the tears from my face

"Yes they will James…I-I can't lose you please give me another chance p-please" Kendall begged as his tears started to fall

"Kendall this is the best thing for me…your not going to break up with Lynn and I can't be your secret anymore…it hurts to much….I-I can't trust you" I said as the tears continued to flow

"What do you mean you can't trust me?" Kendall asked in confusion

"I mean…you lied about being with your mom…it was our four month anniversary and you was with Lynn…I heard you on the phone with her the night before" I said as I pulled my shirt over my head.

"James I can explain" Kendall begged, I could hear the pain in his voice….which hurt me even more

"There's nothing to explain Kendall…I'm making it easier on all of us…you don't have to pick anymore I give up…she won" I said as I picked my gym bag up and started walking towards the door, before I opened it to walk out I said "I should have never came back" and with that I walked out with tears streaming down my face. As I made it to my car I saw Lynn and her friends standing at Kendall's car, she had a nasty look on her face I ignored it, I wasn't in the mood to care about anything. Once in my car I looked up and saw Kendall standing in the doorway of the gym with tears running down his face, he looked broken and for doing that to him I was sorry, but Kendall could be fixed Lynn was the one to do that…me on the other hand I was broken beyond repair. As I pulled in my drive way I sat there for a moment, once I finally gathered myself and made it to my room I locked my door and laid on my bed, I was crying so hard that it hurt to breathe, my evil thoughts started to come back they swirled around in my head and I didn't have the mental strength to fight them.

**So watcha think?...wonder why Lynn had a weird look on her face?...well the next chapter is going to be awesome…r&r Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kendall's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it James just broke up with me, I knew he was hurting…I just didn't think that he would actually leave me. We had just finished making love and that's when he told me, that's when he told me that it was over we were both crying, we didn't want it to end. As I went to the locker room door I watched James get in his car and drive off, when I looked up further I saw Lynn and her friends standing at my car I really wasn't in the mood to deal with them I had been crying and I knew that Lynn would ask me why. I walked to car my once I got there Lynn started to run her mouth.

"God Kendall what was taking you so long?" Lynn asked in a bitchy voice

"I was talking to James" I said with pain in my voice along with my heart

"You really need to leave that faggot alone Kendall….people are going to start thinking you're gay like him." Lynn said as we all started driving down the road

"Lynn don't start with me today…I'm not in the mood." I said through gritted teeth

"Well you're the one that kept us waiting so you could talk to fag boy in there" Lynn said, that was it!. I slammed on the brakes and looked at Lynn.

"Get out" I said as I looked towards the road

"What? Kendall stop acting like an idiot and g-" Lynn tried

"Get the fuck out of my car before I throw you out!" I said through gritted teeth again I was seriously losing my cool here, I had just lost James and now she's starting on me? Wrong thing to do.

"Kendall I'm not playing with you…let's go" Lynn said

"I'm not going anywhere…I'm so sick of you" I said as I took the keys out of the ignition….if they weren't going to get out then I would.

"Kendall where are you going? Get back here right now!" Lynn screamed

"If you won't listen then its fine with me….but I will tell you this if my car is in anyway damaged when I come back I will file charges on you" I said as I walked away, I pulled out my phone and texted James I knew he wouldn't text me back, but I still had to try.

"**James listen I know that you're mad at me…hell I'm mad at me 2 but James I need u…I know it wasn't fair 2 u. I need u James and I know that ur not going 2 believe me when I say this but James Isaac Diamond I Kendall Donald Knight am n love with you….I'll do anythin that James it's true I'm nothing without u….please give me another chance please- K-Dizzle"**

"**U want another chance? Really Kendall u hurt me so much and u think u deserve another chance?!...I'm so over this Kendall I knew it would b hard 4 us 2 b 2gether but not this hard. I'm sick of being your second choice, it's either u love me or u don't!-Jamie"**

"**I do love u James…just tell me what I have 2 do 2 prove it please James I can't lose u forever please….I'll scream from the rooftops that I'm nlove with u-K-Dizzle"**

"**I don't know what 2 tell u Kendall…I just need 2 think about things ok?-Jamie"**

"**Ok….I really do love u-K-Dizzle"**

"**I love u too-Jamie"**

James said he loved me back OMG, maybe I do still have a chance with him now all I have to do is figure out how I'm going to win his heart back. As I think of ways to win my Jamie back I hear my phone ring I look down I had a text message from James.

"**Hey was out riding around…and Lynn was setting Ur car on fire-Jamie"**

"**WHAT?!...CALL 911-K-Dizzle"**

"**I already did…'Litos' dad caught her lol…sorry about Ur car :(-Jamie"**

"**It's ok I guess…..how bad is it? On a scale from 1-10?-K-Dizzle"**

"**2….it just started when I pulled up lol –Jamie"**

"**Thanks Jamie…can I come over later..U know so we can talk?-K-Dizzle"**

"**I guess….but talking is all!-Jamie"**

"**Ok I promise :)-K-Dizzle"**

This was good James was willing to be in the same room with me, now all I had to do was win him over, and I think I know how to do that I just had to make sure this was what he wants.

**Time Skip 3 hours later at James' house**

James was nervous it had been three hours since he broke up with Kendall, and here he had invited him over so they could 'talk'. James knew what that meant they would start to talk then by the time they were done James would be face down into the couch cushions screaming for Kendall to fuck him harder, just as James was about to text Kendall and call it off he heard the door bell ring he gets off the couch and opens the door to reveal a red eyed Kendall.

"Kendall what's wrong?" I asked in a small voice….had he been crying because of me?

"I just need to talk to you ok?" Kendall said as he lowered his head down

"Ok come in" I said as I guided Kendall and myself to the couch, as soon as I did Kendall lowered his head into my lap and that's when his tears began to flow

"J-Ja-mie I'm s-s-so sorry" Kendall stuttered out

"Kendall calm down…it's going to be ok, now what are you sorry for?" I asked in confusion

"I- I – I hurt y-you s-s-so b-bad…" Kendall cried

"Kendall I can hardly understand you…I need you to calm down before we can talk ok?" I asked as I petted his hair, Kendall nodded.

**20 Minutes Later**

Jay I'm sorry" Kendall said above a whisper

"It's ok Kenny…it was wrong of me to start a relationship with you…when you already had one" I said as a silent tear ran down my face

"It was wrong of me to pull you along this far…Jay I never meant to hurt you" Kendall said as he pulled his head out of my lap

"It's ok….I just wish things could have been different you know?" I said as I wiped the tears from my eyes

"Jay can I ask you something?" Kendall asked me

"Well you just did ask me something" I said as I giggled

"I mean….would you care if anyone knew you are gay?" Kendall asked me

"No I wouldn't care…why?" I asked

"No reason…look I have to get home and help mom with dinner, but I promise James I'm going to make this up to you" Kendall said as he kissed me on the cheek. I walked Kendall to the door and the urge came over me.

"Kendall come here" I said, watching Kendall come back to my door step

"What?" Kendall asked me, and that's when I did it I kissed him. I gave everything I had into that kiss I was going to make Kendall remember what he could have had, as it began to get heated I heard a gasp I broke the kiss and looked up, there standing in all of her bitchy glory was Lynn and she had her phone out taking pictures….FUCK! Things never could be simple.

**So how did I do?...sorry for the short chapter and sorry it's taken me this long to update….so please r&r thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**James P.O.V**

Kendall and I had been caught kissing…by Lynn we were totally screwed even though Kendall hurt me I couldn't let him go down like this. I looked at Kendall; he looked so scared I knew what I had to do.

"Kendall I'm sorry I kissed you, Lynn please don't be mad at him….it wasn't his fault" I said as I pulled away from Kendall

"I knew you were a faggot! Kendall get over here" Lynn said as she grabbed Kendall's arm

"No Lynn I'm not-"Kendall tried to say, but I interrupted him

"Kendall its ok…You don't have to cover for me… Lynn I'm sorry I'll stay away from Kendall" I said as I turned to go back into my house.

"You better faggot" Lynn said with such hatred

"ENOUGH" Kendall screamed

"Kendall don't yell at me!" Lynn said

"Lynn we are over….it took me losing my boyfriend to see that you are such a bitch" Kendall said…wait did he just break up with Lynn and tell her about us?

"Lose your boyfriend…you mean your with this faggot" Lynn said as she stepped away from Kendall

"Lynn stop calling him that…and I was he left me because of you!" Kendall said

"Kendall you don't know what you're saying…he's brainwashed you" Lynn said

"No he hasn't…he loved me unlike you, he didn't want me just for sex" Kendall said as his voice began to crack

"Kendall I'm going to assume your blood sugar is low or something and we'll talk tomorrow…I don't believe you when you say it's over" Lynn said as she walked away. Kendall turned and looked at me then he ran up to me.

"Jamie baby don't cry please don't cry" Kendall said…wait I was crying?

"Kendall you…you broke up with her" I said

"I just wish I would have done it sooner…you know before it came to the point of us breaking up" Kendall said as a tear ran down his face

"Kiss me" I said…Kendall's head shot up and he looked at me

"What?" Kendall asked

"I said kiss me…you know if you want to" I said as my cheeks turned red

"Jay I don't want to hurt you anymore…I know I'm going to" Kendall said as he looked back down

"Kendall you're hurting me by not being with me" I said as I tilted his chin up so we was looking face to face again "Do you still love me?"

"Yes of course I do…" Kendall said

"Then prove it…kiss me…make me yours again" I said as I looked at him. Kendall then kissed me it was different from our other kisses, this one was needy it was filled with teeth clashing…I knew Kendall was hurting just from the way that he held me…I backed us into my house with Kendall closing the door, he started kissing and biting at my neck while trying to back me up the stairs…we didn't have time for that I needed him now!

"Kendall take me on the couch" I panted as he bite down harshly on my neck. Kendall grunted and pulled me to the couch then pushed me down and in an instant he was back on me grinding his hips into mine, making me feel his hard cock. Kendall ripped my shirt off and started to twist at my nipples making me moan and arch into him, I felt him smirk against my skin…I had enough of playing I wanted Kendall and I wanted him now.

"Kendall stop teasing me…fuck me please" I whined as he started taking my pants off

"Gladly Jamie" Kendall said as he pulled my boxers off and looked at me, he gave me three fingers to suck as he started to blow me. I was moaning and bucking my hips as Kendall worked his skilled tongue on my cock…it felt amazing no one could make me feel like this, I started to shake that's when Kendall pulled off and pulled his fingers out of my mouth…he made a slick trail down to my hole and stuck a finger inside it was a little uncomfortable, but bearable. Soon Kendall added another finger then the last one he stretched me so well he left me gaping.

"Jamie I love you so much…I never meant to hurt you" Kendall said as he pushed in. I moaned in response he started off at a slow pace making me whine, but soon he sped up he started fucking into me harder and faster…soon my head was hitting the arm rest and the couch began to move.

"Kendall faster fuck me faster" I whined as I tried to push him deeper into my body

"So tight Jamie always so tight" Kendall said as he fucked me faster. Soon I was shaking Kendall knew I was close he grabbed my neglected cock and began to pump it, I was screaming his name moments later as I came hard all over us…a few thrust later Kendall came inside of me. I love the feeling of him inside of me it was a feeling that I never wanted to lose again, Kendall pulled out and pulled me on top of him he hugged me as he kissed my hair.

"I love you James" Kendall said as he rubbed my back

"I love you too Kendall" I said as I listened to his heart beat

"I'm sorry I hurt you…if you give me another chance I swear I won't hurt you again" Kendall said

"Kendall if I hadn't forgiven you…we wouldn't have just had sex" I giggled

"Oh I knew that" Kendall said as he kissed my lips

"I love you idiot" I said as I laid my head back down

"I love you too sexy" Kendall said as he drifted off into sleep.

**Time Skip Monday Morning at School**

Lynn had been calling Kendall all weekend and he had been ignoring them all, he was really trying to show me that he was changing. Kendall spent the entire weekend with me and we drove to school together and now we are currently sitting at the lunch tables outside waiting for the bell to ring, next thing I know I see Lynn walking up to us and boy does she look pissed.

"Kendall why haven't you returned any of my calls?!" Lynn almost yelled

"Because I was with my boyfriend that's why" Kendall said as he looked up from his phone

"Kendall you're not still on this are you" Lynn asked in confusion

"Lynn what are you not understanding?" Kendall asked in an annoyed tone

"Why you want to be with him when you could be with me" Lynn said

"Because I love him" Kendall said

"I don't believe this…your playing a joke on me right now aren't you?" Lynn asked

"You can think it's a joke if you want to…but it's not" Kendall said

"You're not gay Kendall!" Lynn yelled now attracting the attention of the whole school yard. I looked at Kendall and saw that look in his eye…the look being 'I'm going to prove you wrong' look it was never good when he got that look. Kendall looked at me and then stood up on the table and pulled me up along with him.

"Ok Lynn you don't believe me? EVERYONE CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE…I'M GOING TO SAVE LYNN SOME TIME. I'M GAY AND MY FRIEND HERE JAMES IS TOO…MATTER OF FACT HE'S MY BOYFRIEND AND IF ANYONE HAS A PROBLEM WITH IT THEY CAN COME SEE ME" Kendall yelled then he pulled me close and kissed me, it was so passionate it was like the world stopped it was only Kendall and I, but I was soon snapped out of my little trance when I heard screaming…it was Lynn

"I hate you Kendall!" Lynn yelled

"Yeah well I don't care…as long as my boyfriend loves me that's all that matters" Kendall said as he helped me off the table. Everyone started to cheer…well mostly everyone did. I knew it was going to be hard but as long as I had Kendall by my side I knew I would be ok.

**Well this is it…the last chapter I'm guessing that I lost people's interest in the story…so r&r Thanks :)**


End file.
